


DREAM LOG 2018: ACT II

by LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [13]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Crack Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Pop Culture, Shout-outs, Spoilers, Surreal, continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Thirteenth of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Officially, there were 63 dreams.
Series: Main Dream Logs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. Ayúdeme!

**Ayúdeme!**

* * *

Rating: Great

Cohesion: 3

Time: 3:38 AM – 6:59 AM

After returning to the previous location, now in the outside world, I found myself completely unarmed so the best option is to either get weapons or kill some guards/stationed soldiers through improvised means. I choose both options and I looked around at the area I am in. It appears to be in a garden as I could see some trees as well as a stream flowing from a clean water canal. I found a guard and killed him via strangulation, which is not shown as the whole scene is styled like an old Gameboy Advance game (like older _Legend of Zelda_ games). I checked on his body and, to my disappointment, lack any essential and vital equipment and stuff respectively so I quickly went to a different part of the garden.

The next area looks more like a waiting area for other guards, with a small building made of wood not far from me. Quickly, I tried to kill a guard stationed next to the door, but he escaped and cried “Ayúdeme! (Help me!)” before he enter inside to call the other guards for assistance. Extra bonus points for sounding just like Ernesto de la Cruz.

Knowing that I could get screwed, I proceed to run to the upper direction, where I enter in a tavern that is located just above the guard’s quarters. No one questioned me for barging in as everyone is just too busy to notice or care. As I can see from the “screen”, the guards, lead by a captain, just simply circle around the exterior of the tavern and didn’t just enter the tavern. Then they left to look for different locations, making them as one of the dumbest guards in existence.

Once the coast is clear, I decided to explore the tavern itself. Strangely, there is a vending machine in one of the tables. Upon approaching it, it spits out a pair of removed dental braces. I am very confused about it but I feel that only my upper teeth were fully braced so I have to return to my dentist for my appointment. Far from my view is Phobos and a female AA (Bonnie), who were sitting in a table. Phobos wore a darker color palette and Bonnie has a yellow shirt, purple “micro-skort”, red leggings with fishnet designs, dark purple heeled boots, and a pair of yellow-tipped aesthetic glasses. They are just friends, don’t think of other stuff else.

Phobos, in his surprise, chatter at in a worried yet quiet voice that one of his apparatus that was inserted in his braces detached, while he shows said apparatus to her, which is still attached to his lower teeth braces but its other end stocks out like as if he puts a metallic rod in his mouth. Bonnie giggles a bit before she suggests to him that they would both go back to the dentist together to get it fixed. This scene confirms that Phobos wore braces for more than just “traditional” and “cultural” reasons.

Then I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The removed braces foretells the future that my braces will be removed. The vending machine foretells the future where in I tried to use a vending machine for the first time and is a bit confused on the whole stuff.


	2. Super Sinkage

**Super Sinkage**

* * *

Rating: Excellent

Cohesion: 3

Time: 12:35 AM – 7:59 AM

The dream has me “controlling” Pasumairu, which is impressive as I can see him in action right now. The dream sets in the legendary Atlantis of the _God of War_ timeline, when the chaos is cause by a giant sea monster and a bunch of other monsters plus a very pissed off bald demigod with red tattoos on the loss, it is no wonder that this city is doomed to sink anytime. “Guiding” Pasumairu like playing some sort of a video game, he manages to slaughter several of aquatic humanoid monsters with his huge metal sword.

Atlanteans were seen running around in despair, looking for an escape route. Since I “control” a humane character, he didn’t choose to spill some innocent blood. In the greatest case of irony, he creates an ice javelin and threw it at the enemies, creating an icy blast in the making. His associated elemental specialty is Earth (by Pokémon terminology, Rock and Ground), which is weak to Ice.

There is an erected giant gate made of black metal, containing creepy designs like withered branches and skulls of different species, while it is placed on a wall of some land formation. Opened by a mysterious malevolent force, a light blue spectral being in a cloak, some golden bling in its “neck” and hands, and a purple scythe with a silver blade emerge from the gate, with the intentions to kill everyone. Its first target is Pasumairu and the two exchanged with each other purple magical scythe blade projectiles and ice javelins respectively, with a few direct hits (and a couple of misaimed civilians). After Pasumairu killed the spectre, the gate mysteriously closes by itself.

As if it couldn’t get enough, a gigantic fearsome were-tiger in white emerge roaring from a hole full of water. I have seen some Furries (actual half-mammals, though) in my past dreams but a type like this one is something I could see from an anime as he appears to be wearing a single bronze shoulder pad on the left, and a drap of red fabric held by some (bit too many) belts to cover his primitive extensions (PRAISE THE SUN!!!) and he has black sharp nails in his hands (err… paws) and feet. Its sudden presence derails the complete atmosphere of the “game” and it retreats back to the water hole, seemingly returning back to where it came from. Naturally, everyone is very confused.

The remaining living civilians saw Pasumairu as their savior (or someone sent by Poseidon) and began to beg him on what they should all do as Atlantis is in chaos and could start sinking. Trying to find a possible way to escape, he decided to enter on what would be the other side of the gate. Turns out that this belongs to a realm of some rather spiritual creatures like the spectre before, being designed like an underground labyrinth glowing in purple while having rooms that may or may not contain a black box lined with gold decorations. The inhabitants weren’t too happy that a foreigner appears in their realm and proceed to try to beat the shit out of him. Pasumairu had successfully escaped from the realm near intact.

Hilariously, ABBA’s “Super Trouper” is played in the dungeon part.

Then I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Shout out for Kratos, the angry bald guy with red tattoos for successfully being a cause of sinking of Atlantis.


	3. PTSDiabetes Rush

**PTSDiabetes Rush**

* * *

Rating: Good

Cohesion: 4

Time: 10:46 PM - 8:02 AM

The dream first sets place inside a room of a large building unlike from Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. The room has fake grass and everything is plastered white. However, various types of sweet and confectioneries such as large mini-horses made of red fonte and the size of one person’s palm, grass green and mint green hard candy beanstalk-like sprouts, ad shiny red life-size candy chairs were very abundant in this place, effectively making it a child’s paradise and a daibetic’s worse nightmare.

Then it would later feature a page in Just Dance Wikia that talks about Calvin Harris’ “Acceptable in the 80s” song. For those who don’t know about the coach, the dancer is a disco-esque woman who wore mainly in green clothes (hair included) and sky blue accessories (as well as a hidden sky blue bow in that wild hair). The article features the dancer in the remade version but has a completely different choreography. This version of the original version even has a Shake Move (unevolved version of the traditional Gold Move) that doesn’t even exist in the actual original routine as well as the re-remade version has three Gold Moves, all still in the same colour and design as with the original ones. Surprisingly, I am a bit confused from the information.

It reveals that I am actually looking at my phone as I am lying on a hammock next to an ice popsicle shop while it faces on an unseen motor cross tournament, with said shop and hammock part of the dangerous track. I quickly look up and began to adjust my non-existing sunglasses and began to stand up to stretch for a few seconds. Afterwards, I walk on a familiar road that is nearly filled with a fog that is really not that at all ominous, creating the feeling of walking on a road in an unknown and strange dimension. I came across on a small cafe that served cold drinks and other summer treats. I only order a glass of blue snowcone-like shake with a slice of lemon and a bendable straw to top it all off. While I sat on a fluffy couch in the cafe, I brows on its display that it also serve frappes in different variants and flavours such as chocolate, pure vanilla, strawberry, Oreo crumbs, and caramel.

Then one of the employees had a very sudden breakdown,, which caused another employee to run towards him and tries to calm him down. Apparently, he seemed to suffer some form of PTSD but what caused him to be a bit triggered is a mystery.

Then I woke up.


End file.
